survivor Tv shows
by scooby823945
Summary: 18 characters from tv shows work together to survive o an island
1. the intro of the castaways

On the islands of the Pacific Ocean, 18 castaways are about to begin an adventure that will forever change their lives. They are being brought to the island in three groups.

Group number 1 is being flown by helicopter and they are from the TV show dragon tales. The dragon tales group feature Max, Cassie, Ord, Emmy, Zak and Wheezie.

Group number 2 are riding in the back of a truck and are a group called Kristy INC. The Kristy INC group feature Ashley Weaver (who has long brown hair and glasses. She wears a green shirt with a purple shirt, jacket and high heels), Raymond Logie (who has short brown hair. He wears a green shirt with a brown vest, blue pants and black shoes), Laura Orbon (who has long brown hair and glasses. She wears an orange shirt with a red skirt and orange shoes), Skyler Radmore (who has long brown hair. He wears a yellow shirt with red pants and black shoes), Olga Levitsky (who has long blonde hair. She wears a blue dress with a red shirt underneath the dress and blue shoes) and Zacy Kooiman (who has short brown hair, a straw hat and glasses. He wears a white shirt with a jean jacket and jean pants with brown shoes).

Group number 3 is sailing on a motor boat and they are from the TV show Phineas and Ferb. The Phineas and Ferb group feature Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn and Jenny Brown.

"It is the ultimate challenge, 18 castaways from different TV shows forced to work together to create a new sense on life, while battling the elements and each other. They must to get along or they will be voted out. In the end only one will remaining and claimed a million dollar prize. 39 DAYS 18 CHARACTERS, 1 SURVIVOR" said Jeff Probst.


	2. The dividing of the castaways

The 18 contestants got to the beach and saw Jeff Probst standing in front of them. "How is everyone today" said Jeff Probst. "GOOD" said everyone while clapping. "Ok I need a girl wearing red and a boy wearing blue. "I am wearing red" said Candace. "I am wearing blue" said Kooiman. "Okay so Kooiman go on the blue mat and Candace go on the red mat" said Jeff.

So Kooiman and Candace walked over to the mat. Kooiman got on the blue mat and Candace got on the red mat. "We are now going to choose tribes" said Jeff.

Everyone was in shock. "When selecting a tribe member you have to pick someone from the other two shows" said Jeff. "Ok" said Kooiman and Candace.

"So Kooiman, you will pick first, then Candace you will pick, then the person that Kooiman picked will choose the next tribe members and so on until we have two tribes of nine. Each tribe will have three characters from dragon tales, three members from Kristy INC and three characters from Phineas and Ferb. Sound good to both of you of both" said Jeff. "That sounds good" said Kooiman and Candace.


	3. The picking of the tribe members

"Kooiman, pick your first person for your tribe" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the girl in the red with the ponytail" said Kooiman. Emmy went over to join Kooiman on the blue tribe. "Hi I'm Emmy" said Emmy. "Hi I'm Kooiman" said Kooiman.

"Candace, pick your first person for your tribe" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the girl in the orange shirt" said Candace. Laura went over to join Candace on the red tribe. "My name is Laura" said Laura to Candace. "I'm Candace" said Candace to Laura.

"Alright Emmy, you must pick someone from Phineas and Ferb group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the boy in the green" said Emmy. Jeremy ran over to the blue tribe to join Emmy and Kooiman. "I'm Jeremy" said Jeremy to Emmy and Kooiman. "Welcome to the team, Jeremy" said Kooiman.

"Alright Laura, you must pick someone from Dragon tales group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the pink dragon" said Laura. Cassie flew over to the red tribe to join Laura and Candace. "I'm Cassie" said Cassie to Laura and Candace. "Welcome to the team, Cassie" said Candace.

"Alright Jeremy, you must pick someone from Kristy INC group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the girl in the purple" said Jeremy. Ashley ran over to the blue tribe to join Kooiman, Jeremy and Emmy. "I'm Ashley" said Ashley to Jeremy, Emmy and Kooiman. "Welcome to the team, Ashley" said Emmy.

"Alright Cassie, you must pick someone from Phineas and Ferb group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the boy with the green hair" said Cassie. Ferb ran over to the red tribe to join Cassie, Candace and Laura. "My name is Ferb" said Ferb to Laura, Candace and Cassie. "Welcome to the team, Ferb" said Laura.

"Alright Ashley, you must pick someone from Dragon tales group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the purple dragon" said Ashley. Wheezie flew over to the blue tribe to join Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy and Ashley. "I'm Wheezie" said Wheezie to Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy and Ashley. "Welcome to the team, Wheezie" said Jeremy.

"Alright Ferb, you must pick someone from Kristy INC group" said Jeff. "Ok, I choose the boy in the green shirt with brown vest" said Ferb. Ray ran over to the red tribe to join Laura, Candace, Cassie and Ferb. "I'm Ray" said ray to Laura, Candace, Cassie and Ferb. "Welcome to the team, Ray" said Cassie.

"Alright Wheezie, you must pick someone from Phineas and Ferb group" said Jeff. "Ok, I want the boy with the orange shirt" said Wheezie. Phineas ran over to the blue tribe to join Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "I'm Phineas" said Phineas to Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "Welcome to the team, Phineas" said Ashley.

"Alright Ray, you must pick someone from Dragon tales group" said Jeff. "Ok, I want the boy with the green shirt" said Ray. Max walked over to the red tribe to join Laura, Ray, Ferb, Cassie and Candace. "I'm Max" said Max to Laura, Ray, Ferb, Cassie and Candace. "Welcome to the team, Max" said Ferb.

"Alright Phineas, you must pick someone from Kristy INC group" said Jeff. "Ok, I want the boy in the light yellow top" said Phineas. Skyler walks over to the blue tribe to join Phineas, Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "I'm Skyler" said Skyler to Phineas, Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "Welcome to the team, Skyler" said Wheezie.

"Alright Max, you must pick someone from Phineas and Ferb group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the girl in the yellow shirt" said Max. Jenny ran over to the red tribe to join Max, Laura, Ray, Ferb, Cassie and Candace. "I'm Jenny" said Jenny to Max, Laura, Ray, Ferb, Cassie and Candace. "Welcome to the team, Jenny" said Ray.

"Alright Skyler, you must pick someone from Dragon tales group" said Jeff. "Ok, I want the green dragon" said Skyler. Zak flew over to the blue tribe to join Skyler, Phineas, Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "I'm Zak" said Zak to Skyler, Phineas, Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "Welcome to the team, Zak" said Phineas.

"Isabella, you are going to the blue tribe. Olga and Ord you are going to red tribe" said Jeff. Isabella walked over to the blue tribe to join Zak, Skyler, Phineas, Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. Olga and Ord walked over to the red tribe to join Jenny, Max, Laura, Ray, Ferb, Cassie and Candace.


End file.
